Sakura Addiction: REDUX
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: While wandering through the bustling nightlife of the city, Enma Ai sees a ghastly powerful Kitsune Youkai. Then this beautiful man fades into the night, and even into the next day, the picture of the Kitsune is stuck in her head. Sakura Addiction revised


Sakura Addiction: REDUX

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl)

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl)

Pairing(s): (Kazuo) Kagome/OC (at the beginning), one-sided/future Enma Ai/Kagome, one-sided King of Hell "Spider"/Kagome, implied/slight Ren/Kagome, Kagome/Hone-Onna, some Kagome/OC, etc.

Rating: M

Warning(s): Language, Violence, Gender Confusion, Lemons, Slash, Blood, etc.

Genre: Horror, Mystery, Fantasy, Dark Romance, etc.

A/N: This is the rewrite of the request from my dear friend Beautiful Phantom. She had requested this story a while back, and I haven't been able to update it in a while due to lack of time. For some reason I just felt like working on an update, when I reread the whole thing and decided that there had to be some editing! There just has to be some, because there is something I really don't like about how it currently is. But then again, it is probably because I have switched up my writing style a bit. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as you did the first time. Also anyone who has problems with my Gender Confused Kagome, take your remarks somewhere else cause I don't want to hear it. 8D

Summary: While wandering through the bustling nightlife of the city, Enma Ai sees a ghastly powerful Kitsune Youkai. Then this beautiful man fades into the night, and even into the next day, the picture of the Kitsune is stuck in her head. She finds the same demon posing as a Guardian of sorts for her newest client. What if right after the client, gets her revenge, then dies and the fox ends up reluctantly in Ai's care due to the girl's final request. What if not only is Ai in love with the Kitsune, but the Lord of Hell also lusts after this elusive creature?

"Humans are so ignorant when it comes to the Supernatural, and that is what makes fooling them everyday so much fun!"

**Kagome to Enma Ai**

Sakura Addiction

**Chapter I:**

Destined Meeting, Part I

Unsuspecting humans filled every nook and cranny of this large city. None of them knew that walking amongst them were many creatures of legend, creatures that they were told of when they were children for bedtime stories. Youkai, Ghosts, Ghouls, and all the like thrived in this time, where the moon was high up in the sky. These humans would never suspect that the person right next to them could be a Youkai in disguise; ready to devour them once they were vulnerable. So it was no surprise that no one would even think that this young girl walking down the street in her school uniform was actually the messenger of Hell.

Jigoku no Shoujo, Hell Girl, or Enma Ai were just a few of her aliases.

Crimson eyes slowly glowed in the dark, while waist length onyx tresses swayed with a non-existent wind. Her snow-white skin clashed with her dark uniform and hair, while the sign lights from various stores flashed upon her person. No one in this crowd would even think that this single girl had the power to send their souls to eternal damnation. Who would really, with her features that reminded all that looked at her of one of those traditional porcelain dolls? The red tie of her uniform whipped to the side as a car sped by the sidewalk, and she kept walking despite the gust of wind playing her hair and clothes.

At the corner of her eyes, she took in the activities that were taking place around her. She was currently in the red-light district in order to fulfill a wish for revenge, due to the request that she had accepted. If she actually cared, she would have been disgusted by the smell of cigarettes, blood, sex, drugs, and other unmentionable smells that wafted from the area she was in. The girl looked to be about 13 or 14 years old, and was the very picture of the traditional Japanese young woman. Many eyes were on her petite form, the owners of those eyes having more vulgar thoughts than the person next to them. But she paid them no mind; after all she wasn't here for them.

Walking down the alleyway, the only sound she heard was the clopping of her brown loafers on the concrete. A trail of smoke swirled around her as she moved deeper and deeper into the darkness, and the shadows themselves wrapped around her body. As she stepped out under a streetlight, her sailor fuku was replaced with a black kimono with lush crimson floral designs decorating the cloth. Running a hand through her bangs, she continued on her path as she sensed the aura of the one marked for death.

"Kazuo-chan!"

At the corner of her eye, she noticed a young woman clinging onto the arm of a young man. The woman was fairly young, most likely around the age of 20 to 25. Brown wavy hair fell down to the middle of her back, and light brown eyes stared up at the man with lust very apparent. Enma Ai would admit that the woman was pretty, but she wasn't what caught her attention was the young man that she was clinging onto. He was handsome, that no one could ever deny lest they were blind.

Pale skin a shade darken than her own was wrapped in black jeans, boots, a black turtleneck shirt, and a dark green short sleeve jacket that stopped right at the middle of his thighs. A black and green messenger cap sat on his head, and his sharp blue-grey eyes seemed to glow from beneath the cap and his long black bangs, which framed his face. The rest of his hair spilled loose down his reaching the back of his knees, with a dark green ribbon tied around the waterfall of locks halfway down.

In other words, the man was much more stunning than the woman, and it didn't help the other things about him that she was sure no human would ever notice. Being a supernatural being, she was easily able to see the cloaked features that betrayed his true nature. 5 tails of the darkest black swayed behind him from side to side, and two ears were perched on the top of his head. Going through the list of beings with those features, as soon as his eyes connected with hers, the answer popped into her head.

'_Kitsune…'_

The young looked at her for a second before tilting his head, but then a small smirk slithered onto his face. A bit of apprehension swept through her, it was not a very good thing to capture a Kitsune's attention. Well atleast not most of the time, but there have been a few exceptions from what she had heard from others whom had survived being the objects of a Kitsune's curiosity. But after a few seconds it seemed like she didn't have to worry, as he narrowed her eyes at her before dismissing her altogether to turn back to the woman hanging off his arm.

"I bought our room, #666 like you always request!"

Deciding that she had better go and finish her job, she couldn't help but watch as the Kitsune whispered something into the woman's ear that made the scent of her arousal spark. Giving the two one last look, the Hell Girl shrugged it off and went on her way. She didn't bother to think about the strange occurrence, because it wasn't likely that she would see this Kitsune again. After all they were not known to stay in one place too long, especially if they created too much mischief. Unknown to her, while the man was walking away with the woman, his eyes were on her form until she vanished within the shadows of the alleyway.

"Come on Kazuo-chan! I've been waiting all week for this!"

Looking down at the woman with an unfeeling smile, he snorted mentally at the lovey-dovey expression on this obnoxious woman's face. Sliding his gaze towards the direction the Jigoku no Shoujo had left, and then turned his eyes back to his 'meal' tonight. A seductive smirk spread across his handsome features, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Yes, we should get going…after I have fulfill my promise to you." The pretty woman stared up at him curiously.

"Promise?"

Nodding, he hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

"I promised you that I was going to make sure that you couldn't walk for the rest of this week."

He was a Kitsune, one of the mischievous tricksters of Japanese legends.

"Mmm!"

Did he forget to mention that they happened to be known as the best lovers amongst the other beings?

A chuckle escaped his lips as he thrust into the woman's body, and watched as her breast bounced with each motion. The smirk on his face only seemed to turn the woman on more, while she dragged her nails down his back. Moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin bounced off of the walls, and echoed throughout the room like a soothing symphony. Shivers wracked the woman's body as her skin was becoming hypersensitive in response to the aura he was releasing.

Licking his lips, he caressed her breast while latching onto the right. " Kaz-!" Swirling his tongue around her nipple, he sucked on it for a second before letting it go creating a pop sound. Mewling at the repeated action, she felt herself fogging up as he leaned forward and placed his mouth near her ear. "Sing for me, my little canary." Instantly his hands latched onto her legs that were wrapped around his waist, and lifted them over his shoulder.

Gazing deeply into her eyes, his smirk deepened and he plunged swiftly into her. A scream erupted from her mouth, and she threw her head back from the sensation of him hitting her at that sweet spot. "KAZU-!" His chest vibrated from his deep chuckles, and he continued pushing in and out of her making her scream repeatedly. "That's right…sing." With quick motions unseen to the woman, she was on her hands and knees as he entered her from behind.

"Ahhhh!"

Grabbing onto the headboard, she felt his hand gripping her hips tightly. She kept screaming in pleasure as she felt her climax approaching quickly, and could do nothing but enjoy his rough thrusts. "I-I'm going to come!" Tightening her grip on the headboard, she had to keep herself from slamming forward at the strength of his thrust. Finally after one more thrust, she felt like several neurons exploded in her mind and she screamed her release to the heavens.

"KAZUO!"

Unknown to her, behind her the Kitsune couldn't take the tight muscles around his cock forcing his own release. _'Well it seems that I can gather this ripe energy as a reward for my efforts.'_ A blue aura surrounded his frame, and his true form was unleashed. His five tails swayed behind him, and his ears were flat against his head from the pleasure that was running rampant through his body. Kazuo's fangs elongated, and his nails lengthened into claws and almost punctured the woman's soft skin with how tightly he was holding her.

His hips jerk a few times as he emptied himself completely in her soaking wet cunt. The pupils in his eyes shifted into slits, as the girl's sexual energy was slowly drained and she fell over in dead sleep. Smirking, he pulled out of the woman and he watched as his cum ooze out of her, and dripped onto the sheets. Getting up from the bed, he made his way over to the bathroom and turned on the light.

It was a quaint little bathroom, with all kinds of things needed for it…and some things unneeded, but would be useful. Turning on the shower, he snapped his fingers and a bottle of cinnamon body wash appeared in his hands. He had to hurry up and get out of here before this woman woke in a while, since he had no intention of being here for after sex cuddling. Smirking, he submerged himself into the steaming water, and washed himself thoroughly. Getting out, he shook himself off and mused at the fact that he was acting much like his canine friend.

After getting dressed once more, he made his way out the door and was surprised to see crimson eyes staring at him from the shadows. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he scoffed and walked off with his tails swaying behind him while the energy he had consumed added a supernatural glow to his skin.

"I'll most likely see you once again…Jigoku no Shoujo."

Sensing the shock from her, he chuckled out loud as he too then disappeared into the nightlife of the city. They both could feel that this prediction would most likely come true, and wither that was good or bad had yet to be seen. Only thing that was certain was that things were going to get complicated.

**End of Chapter I**

Yay! I have finished the revising of the first chapter! XD It was pretty different from the first one neh? Yeah I had just started typing it while looking at the previous first chapter, and decided that I would make shorter chapters to be able to update more often. But I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker

Next Time on, Sakura Addiction: REDUX"_Hell's Correspondence _

_あなたの怨み、晴らします。__(We will take revenge on your behalf.)_

Accesible Only At Midnight"

"_So that bastard still has this Hell Girl system going?"_

"_Kaoru, Kaoru, my precious Kaoru."_

"_My name is Enma Ai, and I am here to carry out your revenge."_

"_If you are sure that you want this revenge to be carried out pull that string, and those two girls will be taken to hell."_

"_I am fulfilling my promise to Kaoru."_

Next Time

**Chapter II: Destine Meeting, Part II- Jigoku No Kitsune**

"_**There are always two sides to every coin, Enma Ai."**_


End file.
